a new enemy!
by chibi-usagi1
Summary: this is after the *stars* season. chibi-usa is in the 30th century with the amazon quartet and gets has a bad dream. the 21st century is in trouble! she knows she has to go back and help sailor moon and the inner senshi! read and review!


Note: ok..... this story is suppose to take place after the *stars* season. This is the first fanfic I have ever posted..... so read and review please!  
  
In The 30th Century.................  
  
"Pink lady's freezing kiss!!!" yelled eternal chibi moon loudly launching an attack. Sailor Ceres dodged it and laughed. "Is that the best you can do?" She asked challengingly. "Yeah is that your best? You're not very intimidating." laughed Sailor Juno. "Vesta's boiling amazoness jungle arrow!" cried Juno launching an attack at chibi moon. Chibi moon ducked just in time. "Hah!" laughed chibi moon triumphantly at the amazon quartet. Juno, Vesta, and Ceres ran over to Chibi Moon. "You're pretty good. Your reflexes have sharpened." complimented 3 out of 4 of the Quartet. "I can only say the same for you girls." said chibi moon smiling at them. "Pallas's sheer cold amazoness arrow!" cried Pallas launching an attack at Vesta, Ceres, Juno, and Chibi Moon who were off guard. "JUMP!" cried chibi moon quickly. They barely dodged the attack. "Ceres!" they all laughed. Ceres ran over to them,"I guess I have to work on my speed." said Ceres. "Starlight honeymoon therapy..... KISS!" came a loud and quick voice launching an attack. (I know it's Eternal sailor moon's attack, but.... *shrugs*) It was so quick and powerful it caught them all of guard. It hit the 5 all head on and sent them hurtling through the air doing back flips. The 5 all landed hard on their knees a few feet away from where they had been standing. "OUCH.....MMMOOOMM!" cried chibi moon stressing the syllables of mom and rolling her eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity approached laughing. "You girls alright?" she asked trying to contain her laughter. Chibi moon and the amazon Quartet slowly worked their way to their feet and nodded silently. "With a bit more training you 5 are going to end up as powerful as me." Said Serenity smiling reassuringly. They nodded, but looked doubtful. 'My beautiful, graceful, and powerful mom........my unreachable idol' though chibi moon. 'The strong beautiful and good- mannered queen is our unreachable idol' thought the astroid senshi too. The amazon Quartet and Chibi moon morphed back into their usual clothes. Chibi- usa was in her white, long, floaty princess dress and the amazon Quartet were all in matching blue dresses. The amazon quartet kneeled before the queen and asked,"may we get you anything Queen?" Serenity laughed and shook her head. "You 5 can go in and rest. I'll make some cookies for you." said Serenity kindly, brushing her silky blond hair (which was in the traditional "odangos") behind her shoulders so it ran down her back. "That was a good training session small lady. You've been training very hard. You ARE very strong." said Serenity kneeling next to her daughter chibi-usa who she called small lady (because she is the princess and future queen ^_^) "thanks mom. I hope someday I can be as strong, beautiful, and determined as you." said chibi-usa smiling hopefully. "You do your best and train hard, small lady and as soon you WILL be evern stronger than me. Soon you will have the responsibility of watching over Crystal Tokyo from the crystal palace. You will stand up as a proud senshi wiht your four guardian scouts by you side of cource," said serenity motioning to the amazon quartet listening to very word behind them, "you 5 will bravely stand up and defeat the dark and evil souls.... and then you will grow up, take my place as neo-queen serenity, and marry a king all your own to help you rule and keep you company." said serenity her eyes glittering. Chibi-usa's garnet eyes also sparkled as she listened to each and every word that her mom had spoken. "Do you really think so?!" cried chibi-usa happily. "Small lady...I don't think.... I know!" said neo-queen serenity smiling nonchalantly and reassuringly. She brought her daughter into a tight and warm embrace. Chibi-usa hugged her mother bag happily. "Thank-you for the vote of confidence mom." said chibi-usa hugging her mom tighter. 


End file.
